Happy For a Little While
by MaddMaxx
Summary: What happens when Misa walks in on L and Light? Also, what's up with Light? LxLight LightxL Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Death not belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Warnings: Contains boyxboy! Don't like? Don't read! It's simple! Also the f-bomb once and a suggestive scene, but nothing extreme.

A/N: I was listening to dubstep while finishing this up! lolz. Please enjoy! Read and review.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy For a Little While<strong>

Kira was gone, but not for good. This Kira was like Light's alternative ego. Except that Kira, was a cold-blooded killer all the way down to the core. When Light had found the Death Note on one random day, his whole life had changed. What awakened from it? It was just a murderer who thought he was doing the world good by killing off all the criminals, but it did not just stop at criminals. It then went to anyone who got in his way, shortly after a newscaster claiming to be L and saying that what Kira was doing was wrong, that he was just a murderer.

Kira did not like this, because in Kira's mind he thought that he was the supreme justice. Almost godlike in a way, with all the power he held in his hands. Then Light relinquished ownership of the Death Note and forgot all about being Kira, killing people, and even using the Death Note. This brings us to where the story is now. L, who is the greatest detective in the world, was onto Light when he was Kira, but since Light, who was thought to be Kira, is now under close surveillance. Handcuffs that have a chain of four feet now chain the two, L and Light, together. In conclusion, Light will never be out of L's view, because L still has suspicions that Light is or was Kira.

"You're crazy Ryuuzaki, for the last time I'm not Kira," Light said frustrated. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Until you can prove with evidence that you are not Kira," L swiftly replied with no emotion in his voice. Light had had enough of this childish game; he hated how L never believed him on how he was not Kira.

"This has gone on far enough, I don't want to fight anymore over something that you wont accept," Light wanted to shout at L for being blind.

"Light-kun, please you _must_ look at it through my eyes," L turned his head to the side.

"Do I _look_ like a killer?" Light forced himself not to shout in rage.

"Well, no not really," L sighed. "I just want you to be Kira that's all."

This time Light snapped and hit L directly on his jaw. L fell out of his chair and the handcuffs that tied the two of them together, jerked and Light was pulled down with him. L spun around and kicked Light's chin sending him flying in the air. Light then crashed to the hard marble floor. Light quickly rolled to the left to avoid L falling on top of him. There was another crash to the ground then L was up on his feet. Light quickly found his feet, stood up, and punched L in the stomach. They were at each other's throats when the phone rang. Light released L and went over to grab the phone.

"Hello," Light answered.

"LIIIIGHT!" The voice on the other end answered.

"Misa," Light groaned. Misa was an airhead that only made Light's day harder until she left.

"How did you guess?" Misa was way to over excited, as if she was on hyperactive pills 24/7.

"Misa, it was obvious. Nobody replies like that when you answer the phone," Light said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Can I-" Misa was cut off. Light looked over to L who had his finger down on the disconnect button.

"Ryuuzaki, what was that for?" Light questioned.

"No personal phone calls Light-kun, you have work," L was walking to the computers, slowly dragging a confused Light behind him.

"Ryuuzaki, can't we take a break?" Light mumbled.

"Kira doesn't take breaks, Light-kun," L mused.

"But-but," Light started to complain.

L turned around and kissed him on the lips, "Light-kun, no more talking." L chuckled.

Light could only nod in response, for he was in a daze. They took their seats at the computers and got to work. Light's cheeks were flushed red, attempting to hide his face by his hand and failing miserably.

"Don't do that again," Light said under his breath.

"Do what?" L mused.

"K-kiss me," Light stuttered, his face creating a deeper shade of red.

They then heard a door open and Light noticed just how close he was to L's face. He could feel his hot breath on his face, the smell of sugar, and see the perfect features on his face, but he had jumped back when the door had clicked.

"LIIIIIIIIGHT!" Misa came running into the room and hugged Light. "You just hung up on me! I was so worried!"

"Sorry, the phone got disconnected," Light said annoyed.

"It's okay, as long as Misa can spend time with her Light, she's happy!" Misa rambled.

"Listen Misa," Light started. "I have work to do."

"But Misa never gets to spend time with her Light!" She complained.

"Misa-san please, Light-kun is a very busy person," L saved Light from Misa once again.

"Fine!" Misa shouted and gave Light a kiss on the cheek. "See you boys soon!"

"Thanks for that Ryuuzaki," Light looked at L.

"Don't mention it," L brushed it off.

The detective started talking about something else, but Light was too caught up in his own thoughts about a certain someone.

"Um...Light-kun?" L questioned, waving his hand in front of his face. "Light-kun, Misa-san is here!"

Light snapped out of his trance and had a panicked look on his face, "Where?" He looked around. The only thing he heard was the sound of L's laughing. "Ryuuzaki, that wasn't funny," he muttered.

"You're right Light-kun, I'm sorry." L attempted to say while his laughter was dying out.

"Ha, there I laughed," Light yawned.

"Light-kun," L paused to exam Light's face. "Are you tired?"

"What do you think? I haven't had any sleep for almost 4 days! God, you're like the fucking energizer bunny!" Light hissed.

"Sounds like someone needs some sleep," L said amused.

"Really now?" Light said sarcastically.

L got up from his seat, "Light-kun, let's go to bed."

"Uh...y-yeah," Light stumbled with his words.

L chuckled and shut down the computers. They traveled to their bedroom and Light collapsed on the bed.

"Night Light-kun," L reached to shut off the lights.

"Mmmm...yeah night," Light mumbled into the pillow.

Light was trying to go to sleep, but was too preoccupied by how close the raven-haired man was.

"Ryuuzaki, could I take my shirt off? It's hot in here," Light muttered.

"Light-kun," L whined. "You should've done it before we got into bed."

"Sorry, I'm just exhausted," Light said half-asleep.

L then said something that sounded like, "I know another way to make you exhausted." Light wasn't sure if her was hearing it right.

"What was that?" Light asked.

"Um...it's nothing really," L's face reddened. _'Did I really say that out loud?'_

"No I'm pretty positive that you said something," Light rolled over to face L.

"Just drop it," L turned away to look at the wall.

Light moved closer to L and whispered, "Tell me!" in a sexy commanding tone.

"N-no," L stuttered.

Light moved closer to L, almost touching L's back with his chest. "I want to know," he whispered.

"N-no you don't," L muttered to the wall.

Light moved closer so they were now touching. "Don't make me force it out of you," Light threatened in a sexy dark voice.

"Oh? Just how will you force it out of me?" L asked, almost regretted having asked.

Light was suddenly on top of L, "Do you _really_ want to know?"

L was almost afraid to reply, "I think I can take it."

"Well then, you know what I want to do to you?" Light continued without waiting for a reply. "I want to kiss you till your lips turn red. I want to take of your shirt and run my hands all over you. Then I want you to scream my name at the top of your lungs while I pound into you."

L nodded and waited for his plan to go into action. Light bent down and roughly started to kiss him. Light then proceeded to kiss him down his neck and back up to his lips. Light ran his hands under L's shirt and pulled on it, taking it off. Light then started to kiss down his neck and onto his chest. Just as things were getting good, the door to the room suddenly flew open.

"LIIIIIIGHT!" it was Misa. "Misa wants to spend time with her Light!" she exclaimed. As she opened her eyes, she saw Light on top of L, both of them shirtless. Light was running his hands on the hem of L's pants, just begging to take them off. L grabbed Light's hand to stop.

"Misa-san is here," L sighed.

"So?" Light whispered. "I'm not stopping." Misa then ran out of the room screaming and slamming the door closed. "Now where was I?" Light mused.

Light then woke up from his dream. He looked around to find that he had fallen asleep at the computer. He was still groggy from his sleep when he heard L's voice.

"Light-kun, are you alright? You just collapsed at your computer."

Light blushed, "Uh, yeah I'm fine. Though, I just had the weirdest dream ever."

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so, I know that I procrastinate and I'm lazy. I write all my stories on paper so I have to re-write them on the computer and I just never get around doing it. I swear I have at least 10 stories written. Well, anyways please review! I want to know what you think!

Thanks,

MaddMaxx


End file.
